Laufeia Yamikaze The Hedgehog
Laufeia Yamikaze (Lao-Fay-Uh) (Yah-me-Kah-Zey) is a character owned by Jonicthedgehog/JonicOokami7 Laufeia is an Indigo furred hedgehog woman who has the power to create illusions with her developed psychic power. She is the beloved wife to Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami whom, at current, rules the Dark Reframe an orginization, bent on destroying humanity from the Vita Nova Islands (or at least, in her case, toying with how 'fickle' they are with her master of trickery and illusional capabilities). Laufeia holds the title as 'Yuri Violet's opposite', whilst at the same time she technically isn't due to gaining a simmilar body as well as some traits to her personality through possession of surviving Yami energy which dispersed when Yami perished in a fleeting attempt to stay in existance. Appearance Besides the afore-mentioned indigo fur, Laufeia's other physical traits include: Cherry red eyes and pale peach skin, with light purple stripes on her cheeks. Although this could be make-up like her navy blue lipstick. She also bares long indigo hair that ends with a fox-tail-esc tip, held together with a navy blue band, whilst her hair is spiked around the sides of her head. On her left ear she wears an ear ring which bares resemballance to Okami's Yami. Her Iconic clothing includes a Leotard of Navy blue and light purple which bare silver shoulder plates and waist armor followed by a crimson red cape that hangs on her back. Upon her left arm, she wears a single, elbow-length black glove, with a navy blue wrist band. Her right arm however, only bares only a wrist band. For footwear, Laufeia wears knee high, navy blue boots that have a black stripe down the front, whilst featuring silver heels. These are followed by dark purple stockings that reach up to her higher thighs. Finally, she wears a silver tiara with a large red gem on the forehead. It is hinted that this tiara fuels her psychic power, along with her staff which bares an insignia of Yami. On 8/1/2015 Laufeia was given a design tweek with Oblivion and the I.B.S before them. Her fringe was given more spikes while the quills on the back of her head were slightly moved downward near the bottom where they point upward. The long part of her hair was made spikier and less smooth, and her cheeks now bare two dark purple triangles on each side compared to just one, Her boots now reach up to her knees and her stockings were given more detail. While not a change to her design itself, Laufeia's staff underwent a massive overhaul Where it is two thick dark -silver bars with a red grip between and Dark orbs on both ends. However the one on the top bares red stripes and two dark-silver spikes are curved towards eachother where another smaller sphere simmilar to the one on her earring sits on the top. Powers Since she got her form from her initial shape of lost darkness possessing the newly revived Yuri Violet, at the time, she gained powerful psychic powers as well as her strong french accent and hinted values. Laufeia's magical power has gradually developed up to a really high standard, however she cannot use outright offensive magic (like Oblivion can). She instead, relies on magic that will hinder the opponent in ways such as Poison, Sleep and Pause. Nonetheless, she can use her Magic to a stronger degree in the form of pink mist clouds, which surround and incapacitate the foe. These pink clouds are also used as her way of teleportation and indicate when shes is in the process of casting a spell. Her main draw of special ability however, is illusionary magic, in which she can turn herself into illusions of others to trick and discourage the enemy. She mostly uses this to disguse herself as another being for stealth purpouses as well as using this as a way to frame others if to her advantage. Despite this there is a catch to her gifted ability, as she requires a specimen of blood from the original person she would wish to illusion into as cover. The Illusion is also phased if she takes a couple of hits, which her true identity will ultimately be revealed, her list of illusions range from. Yuri Violet - Initial (due to possessing her when she was lost darkness). Peach Lightwater. Dusk Pandora. Weaknesses As a Psuedo Shadow Laufeia suffers from a weakness to light elements, Another weakness is that Laufeia's power of illusion and psychic magic is enhanced by her tiara in which if it is removed her power suffers from a major drop rendering her incredibly defenseless. (More to come at a later date) Personality Laufeia has been shown to be cruel to those she looks down upon be this either the Shadow Minions that serve her or her enemies, Her vanity is also one of her biggest traits treating her beauty as the most important thing to her and will get jeleous of those who dare challange it which will soon turn into spite and hate, Peach Lightwater and Yuri Violet as well as Dusk Pandora are at least three of the beautiful woman she despises, this she takes to extreme measures by creating voodoo dolls of her enemies male or female to vent her anger out on. However despite all these negative sides to her Laufeia has been shown to be a caring mother to her daughter Samael and treats Oblivion with love and respect as a husband, with this in mind she can get really vengeful and furious if other woman would dare to flirt with Oblivion and will sometimes take matters into her own hands to dispose of them. History Before her origin, Laufeia spent what felt like an eternity as a fragment of Yami's power, lost in the darkness after its defeat against Amaterasu. However, this changed as the darkness felt a calling from a man pleading that he desired the revival of his daughter. The man (Baron Cedric Violet) who was grieving over the death of his youngest daughter (Yuri Violet) was pleading into a Crystallian artifact known as the 'Crystal of Wishes', even going as far as saying "I desire her back, even if the darkness takes her...". As if this darkness became sentient, it began to seek the departed soul of the fallen girl from within the spirit world, until it finally succeeded, revving Yuri into the world of the living whilst giving itself a new vessel and power. As Yuri re-awoke into the world she once knew, the shadows manipulated her like a puppet on a string, plotting to reign destruction and hell. Howbeit, fate soon turned tides as Yuri ended up reuniting with her long lost team mates, as much to the disbelief of everyone. Having enough of this, the Darkness took hold of Yuri and became the sorceress to be known as Laufeia, future gaining her new body in the process. She then began to rise and attack her new enemies with her psychic power and dark magic, only to be defeated by Jonic and friends in the long run. Discarding Yuri's body, Laufeia found it hard to get used to her new form and identity. Eventually wandering the island in search of a lair, a place to her name. -to be continued- Friends Laufeia is a rather closed off Character rarely seen spending quality time with anyone but herself however there are a few exceptions Oblivion Yamikaze As her husband and King, Laufeia has always been naturally smitten with Oblivion and is always by his side. They feel to be a dark and intesnse couple, both valuing the ideas of manipulation and pure authoroty to deal with their desires and goals setting out to someday rule someplace together, they own a fort with their daughter Samael their relationship seems to feel strong and feels that the devotion in which Oblivion feels for her continues to increase her love of staying with such expensive demand, high ranking and self replicating to what is best for the fort and the future of the Dark Reframe. Project Overkill -Pending- Friska Zerowater -Pending- Rain Mccain -Pending- Enemies Laufeia has been known to be very spitefull and can hold a great amount of grudges. many have been put on her list of enemies. Dusk Pandora -Pending- Yuri Violet Not only does Laufeia hate Yuri for being able to rival her beauty, she also considers her annoying weak and inferior to herself. Laufeia has made it her personal goal to send Yuri back to the afterlife and continue living as the superior being, Ironically considering it was Yuri who was able to bring Laufeia to the world of existance through acting as a shell during her formless poessision, Laufeia will constantly bully heckle and even hurt Yuri on every meeting, obviously forgetting the fact that without Yuri's demise in the first place Laufeia would still be scattered shadows in the realms of darkness. Yuritwo Seeing that the two have not encountered eachother that much, one can say the connection between Laufeia and Yuritwo is vauge at best. However seeing that Yuritwo is on Both the side of Cyrex and an altered clone of Yuri, one would guess that these would be reasons for Laufeia to dislike her. Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze Considering that Jonic is Oblivion's reflection, Laufeia has been shown to be less hostile on him by using weaker attacks in case it kills him and consiquently Oblivion, This is one of the reasons why Laufeia dislikes Jonic besides his goody goody antics. However given the right circumstances Laufeia could easily trick and manipulate him through illusion, other then that it has been hinted that a crush exists. Peach Lightwater -Pending- Darkness Centros Having been constantly flirted at and taunted and even as to have been kidnapped by him, Laufeia despises Darkness with a disgusted passion. Darkness has always been a perverted and foul waste of meat and bone in Laufeias eyes even to the point of having guiltess fantasies about Oblivion slaughtering him. Other Enemies International Bastard Squad (to a lesser degree of Jonic and Peach) Cyrexian empire (not to the same degree Oblivion has against them) Pandora Brigade (Hates the most) Gallery Sorceress of Shadow.png|Laufeia's debut - By JonicOokami7 Oblivion and Laufeia.png|Laufeia with Oblivion - By JonicOokami7 Costume Compendium - Laufeia Yamikaze.png|Laufeia's various costumes - By JonicOokami7 laufeia_the_hedgehog_by_1feellikeamonster-d7er0yf.jpg|Laufeia by 1feellikeamonster Queen of Twisted Ideals.png|Laufeia on her throne of the reframe willing voodoo dolls of her enemies in the air - by JonicOokami7 Two and a half Yuri's.png|Laufeia with Yuri and Yuritwo - by JonicOokami7 Soldiers March On.png|Laufeia and Oblivion with a small army of Shadow Minions - By JonicOokami7 I.B.S Valentines - Final.png|Laufeia with Oblivion in the far background as the I.B.S stroll - by JonicOokami7 Her Illusion - Finished.png|Laufeia showing her illusionary power - by JonicOokami7 Villainous Love.png|Laufeia encouraging Oblivion with words of love - By JonicOokami7 Five Nights at Jonic's 2 Animated.gif|Plush Dolls of Laufeia, Oblivion, Yuritwo, Bios03 and Aequnum attack - By JonicOokami7 Deceptive Witch .png|Laufeia displaying her Illusory power - By JonicOokami7 700.png|Laufeia and the rest of the JonicOokami7 Cast together for the 700th Deviation - By JonicOokami7 Stats Trivia *Laufeia's initial design was based on Dark Goddess Althena from the RPG game Lunar. *Her hair was also based on the Pokemon Zoroark as a reference to her power of illusions. *Prior to her naming (by Peach Lightwater-Hikarikaze), Laufeia was in beta stages as "Yami Yuri" alluding to her status as Yuri's double. *Coincidently Laufeia's design is simmilar to the character Empress from the Magical drop series, more specifically the characters appearance in Magical Drop F Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Magical Abilities Category:Evil